


Will's Bad Day

by Isabel_Lynden



Series: Nico and Will Short Sweet Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_Lynden/pseuds/Isabel_Lynden
Summary: "It's not as bad as it looks."
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Nico and Will Short Sweet Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Will's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews please! Any kind of Solangelo prompt requests welcomed!

"It's not as bad as it looks." Nico told Will, after he almost got his arm slashed open training with Percy. Will looked absolutely livid.

"What the hell do you mean it's not as bad as it looks?!"

Nico's eyes widened. It was rare for Will to cuss, and when he cussed it was generally a sign that he was not to be annoyed any further.

Nico learned to keep his mouth shut when Will was angry, because he had seen for himself what happened when someone annoyed Will when he was not angry. And trust him when he says that it's not pretty.

So he got Will's growling voice as a hint of him being angry and zipped his mouth.

He let Will bandage his arm without any fuss and after it was done he softly asked, "Will, you fine?"

"What do you think?" Will snapped. Nico winced at Will's voice.

Will's eyes widened. "Hell... Neeks I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

He slapped his hand to his eyes and dragged it in a distressed manner before continuing, "It's just that..."

Nico's eyes softened. "Calm down Will. You're really tired right now. I understand. Take a break, sunshine."

"Can't Neeks. Got a double shift today. And an added shift because Kay has asked me to cover for her. She has some other work to do." Nico nodded.

"You hungry? I could get some snacks."

"Awww. That's so sweet Nico. I think I'll take up that offer. Could you get me some croissant and coffee. I'm in dire need of some coffee right now."

"You got that sunshine. But seriously Will, take a break. Ask Austin or someone else to cover for you. Don't overwork."

"I'll keep that in mind, Neeks." Will grinned.

Nico walked out of the infirmary and headed for the Pavilion. He grabbed a croissant and a cup of coffee before returning to the infirmary.

"Here sunshine, have this and energise yourself. Grumpiness is my forte, it doesn't suit you." Nico smiled as Will laughed a bit and accepted the snack.

"Thanks Death boy, I really needed it." He chugged down the coffee in a gulp.

"Will! Slowly! Your tongue is gonna get burned!" Nico exclaimed, worried about his stupid boyfriend.

"No worries Death Boy. I heal fast." He puffed out his chest as if that was an oh-so-amazing excuse for abusing his tongue.

Nico rolled his eyes. He looked at the clock. He cursed under his breath. He was late for his martial arts class! 

"Neeks! Language! What happened?" 

"Sorry sunshine, I really gotta go now. I'm hella late for martial arts class. Clarisse is gonna kill me!"

Nico tried to shadow travel, but Will yanked him back before he could leave. "No shadow travelling, Death Boy."

"But Will!" Nico whined, but complied his instructions and ran out of the infirmary in full speed.

"Be careful, Neeks!" He heard Will call out from behind him as he left the place.

* * *

After two hours of pure torture by Clarisse, Nico dragged his aching body back to his cabin.

All renovations were completed and his cabin wasn't as monstrous as it was before.

(A/N-Nico's cabin description. Can skip if you want. It's how I imagine the cabin to be.)

It had two torchlights in the entrance which were lit with Greek fire, and the walls were painted obsidian black.

But the interior was pretty comfy. The walls were brown and the layout was plain and simple with two bunk beds on two sides of the cabin.

The curtains were midnight blue and the roof was enchanted by Lou Ellen from Hecate cabin so it showed the stars and the constellations. It was really awesome to sleep under the night sky.

(A/N-Description ended)

Nico washed off the grime and sweat and changed into a black t-shirt with a skull. After that he flopped into the bed and immediately fell asleep.

He wasn't aware exactly when he fell asleep because he didn't have a clock in his room. But when he woke up the sun was setting. So it must be evening.

He opened the windows for a while to let the air in and shivered a bit at the cold air. He wore the black leather jacket Will gifted him last year on his birthday and came out of his cabin. 

All the campers were hustling and bustling about, getting ready for Capture the flag.

Will didn't let Nico participate in the game before according to him Nico was still recovering and couldn't use his 'Underworldly powers'.

He heard few calls of 'Hey there Nico' and 'Yo Death Boy' and stuff like that, and waved in that direction, indicating that he had heard them, but never stopped once as he made his way to the infirmary.

He was absolutely sure that Will was still working, although he had told that stubborn bull to take a break. He readied himself for dragging Will back to his own cabin if that boy was still working.

But the words died on his lips as he entered the infirmary. Will was looking worse than Nico, and that wasn't a compliment to anybody. He looked as if he was about to fall dead.

"Will..." Nico was steaming with anger at his idiotic boyfriend.

"Hey Nico." Will said weakly, as if sensing Nico's anger.

"Don't 'Hey Nico' me! Which part of take a break didn't to you understand?!"

Kayla, who was passing by with a box in her hand, said, "Tell him that, Nico. Tell him that. This idiot brother of mine refuses to take a damned break. Get him to sleep for a while, won't ya? Me and Austin can handle the infirmary."

Nico nodded at her and said, "I'll leave it you then, Kayla. Come on Will."

He pulled Will, not caring if Will almost fell flat on his face because of that jerk. He deserved it anyways, for worrying Nico. He guided Will to the Hades cabin. Will wasn't aware where he was being taken. He was just trying to keep his eyes open.

Nico closed the door and took off the heavy white coat from Will and threw him down gently on the bunk bed. Will was out like a light.

Nico sighed and shook his head at his boyfriend's stupid self-sacrificing system which prevented him from not helping anybody. He took out a book on Athens which was written in Greek and plopped down in the chair beside the bed.

* * *

Will woke up after a while, feeling refreshed but disoriented. 

"Welcome back to the land of living, Idiot."

He turned his head to look at Nico who was sitting in an chair, a book on his lap.

"How long was I out?" Will asked while rubbing his eyes and slowly getting up to prevent bloodrush.

"About four hours? It's almost time for dinner I'd say."

"Ook..."

"So, are you planning to tell me exactly why you didn't listen to me?" Will saw Nico smile a menacing grin as he asked the question.

Will gulped. "Umm.... I.... Forgot to take a break?"

Nico folded his hands over his chest. "Not a good excuse, Mr. Solace."

Will ran a hand through his hair and chuckled a bit. "I... Well, you know me Neeks, I sometimes lose track of time while working."

"Idiot! Why run yourself to the ground like this?!"

"Well I don't have to care about myself because I have someone to care for me!" Will grinned cheekily.

Nico blushed a bit at his words before flicking him on the forehead. "Idiot." He said affectionately.

"Is that gonna be a thing now?" Will asked, exasperated at being called an idiot by practically everyone.

"Yes, that's your punishment for not listening to me." Nico nodded gravely, as if handing out some serious punishment.

Will smiled at his boyfriend's innocence and asked him, "So, Dr. Di Angelo, how long do you think I should stay here."

"As long as I see fit." Nico was then pulled into a kiss by Will, because that was an awesome treat after a hard day's work.


End file.
